Dragon Ball ZX: alpha joe saga
by TeamNazo
Summary: This is the story about the adoptive son of Goku Jr. after his 100 year exile to the world of the kais. Rated T for intense violence and language. I know it says it's a sonic/inuyasha crossover but it's a Dragon Ball Z spin-off. With crossovers. Lot's of crossovers.
1. intro

**The following is a fan-based fanfiction. Dragon Ball Z, Sonic, and Inuyasha are all owned by funimation, toei animation, fuji tv, akira toriyama, sega, 4kids, archie, fleetway, sonic team, rumiko takahashi, and cartoon network. Please support the official release**

Hello. I am Nazo the hedgehog. My team and I are here to tell you an amazing tale about the adopted son of Goku Jr.

This tale is called Dragon Ball ZX.

This story contains humor, action, crossovers, romance, and memorable characters like Gotenks-man, N.I.C.O.L.E., Inuyasha, and many more!

Since we are in school, we can only update about once a week.

Please enjoy this fanfic!

**Special thanks to Akira Toriyama, Sega, Rumiko Takahashi, LordCooler, Blade the Cyborg, and many others!**

**(Gotenks-man does not appear in this saga.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Green Hill, 7:56 PM**

A young, 15-year-old boy sat beneath one of the many trees in the zone. He had spiky, black hair, a red head band, a teal t-shirt, black shoes, 2 pink armbands, a blue gi top, an orange pair of gi pants, and a white belt. What was truly odd about this boy was the fact that he had a tail. The young boy, a saiyan named Andrew, was in deep thought. 100 years ago he was a full-fledged adult with a family, but he lost it all in order to save the multiverse from Alpha Joe. For the next 100 years, he trained on the world of the kais, not aging because of other world's lack of time.

As he sat in thought, he felt a disturbance. He saw a great whiteness coming towards him. In panic, he threw up a force field. When the whiteness passed, it was now daytime, and some things were slightly different. "What the heck just happened?" the young saiyan asked. Suddenly, he felt 2 power levels he hadn't felt before. "One of those power levels is huge! And it's coming this way!" The boy thought to himself. Suddenly, a red blur rushed past him and hit him from behind. "Are you one of Alpha Joe's troops?" the red figure asked. Upon close inspection, the figure was a red robot with yellow irises, black whites, 5 spikes, 2 ear-like points on his head, yellow "shoes", an arm cannon, and a yellow gem in its chest.

The boy jumped up and punched the robot's face, only for both of them to be blown back by an electric shock. Suddenly, memories returned to both of them. The boy said "Metallix!? What're you doing here!?" The robot responded "I do not know Andrew, I remember being killed by Majin Mew over 90 years ago." Suddenly, the second power level arrived this one was a brown, female mobian lynx. She wore a purple dress and had orange and purple beads in her hair. She had green eyes, and her feet, arms, hair, and the tips of her ears were black. "Nicole! It's good to see you. I just got a flood of memory errors." Metallix told her. Andrew got up, walked over to Nicole, and poked her forehead. They were then blown back by an electric shock like before. "OW! What was that for!?" Nicole demanded. Andrew said "I was fixing your lost memories." Metallix intervened "Guys! We need to find out what happened and fix it!" "Okay, but where do we start?" asked Nicole. Suddenly, a reading came up on Metallix's field of view. A purple reploid landed in front of them.

"Greetings Andrew! I am Alpha Joe prototype purple!" the reploid said. "My master, Alpha Joe sent me to give you a warm welcome into the new, rewritten world that has been provided by my master's genius invention, the genesis wave!" Andrew snapped back "What are you talking about? Are you talking about that big, white void that changed night to day?" "Of course." Prototype purple replied. "I must be going now. Enjoy the new world!" and he took off.

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Metropolis Zone 9:23 AM**

A warp point appeared. A silver hedgehog with boots and marijuana-shaped hair stepped out. He was followed by a man with long, silver hair, a red robe, a katana, and dog-like ears on his head. "Are you sure you felt something?" the man asked. "Yes. I know I did! The last time I was here, it looked nothing like this!" the hedgehog replied. "Silver, there's nothing here!" the man yelled. "Shh! I feel something coming this way! Inuyasha! We need to hide!" Silver and Inuyasha hid behind a cylinder.

Above them, Silver Sonic stopped flying. He surveyed the area. "I know there's someone here." He thought. He raised his hand and said "GET OUT HERE NOW!" "Crap baskets!" thought Silver. Inuyasha jumped out of hiding. "SCAR OF THE WIND!" he yelled as Silver Sonic was reduced to a pile of scrap metal. They quickly ran off as alarms started blaring and badniks started chasing them. "Nice going Inuyasha! You just HAD to kill it!" Silver yelled. Inuyasha retorted "It was going to kill us! It was either it or us, and I'm pretty sure you value your life!" They continued running until they got to a safe hiding place, where they continued yelling at each other.

After 3 hours of yelling, they finally got back on track. Suddenly, they were ambushed by the badniks that they thought they lost. Silver used his psychic powers to congregate them into a ball, and then crush them to the size of a sugar cube. "Well, that takes care of those." Silver said. "Now to find out how all this happened."

**END CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! How do you like my fanfic? It's based off a fancomic I wrote, so it takes a while to come up with ideas. I work on the comic during the weekdays, and then novelize what I've written on Friday and Saturday. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Green Hill Zone 12:04 AM**

It happened again. According to Nicole's pre-genesis wave and post-genesis wave memory banks, she's had this nightmare everyday of her life. Only problem was, since she was a reploid, she shouldn't be able to dream. "Shard. Don't die." She mumbled in her sleep. She was standing in a black void. She saw Shard, the love of her life. He was being crushed beneath the foot of a blue reploid with a white cape and one red eye. He was cackling madly as the mechanical hedgehog screamed in pain. Soon, he gave way and was crushed. The reploid disappeared, still laughing. As Nicole began crying, a man with black hair and a white coat approached the deceased robot. Behind him, Metallix followed. He took Shards core and Metallix's core, and fused them together. As Metallix came to comfort Nicole, the man turned into a pink demon. He had 2 eyes that resembled the blue reploid's, his skin was pink, he had white pants, a tentacle coming off the back of his head, 2 horns, and an arch between them.

He charged and slayed Metallix with a single punch. Suddenly, Andrew floated from the sky and slayed the pink demon. "All these things have already happened." Nicole thought to herself. Then the blue reploid reappeared, this time with a gold ring above his head. This was a new part of the dream. He impaled Andrew with a single jab to the gut and tossed him aside like a rag doll. He then laughed that same maniacal laugh he uttered after killing Shard. Nicole couldn't take any more of this. She woke up with a start, sweating and out of breath, which was odd because reploids don't breathe. Sensing this, Metallix exited sleep mode and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" the red robot asked. They heard a thump. Andrew had fallen out of the tree he was sleeping in, yet he was still in deep sleep.

"Metallix, I keep having this weird dream in both of my memory sets." Nicole told Metallix. "That dream huh? Relax, it won't happen." "But it has!" Nicole snapped back. "I keep seeing visions of Shard, You, Andrew, Isaac, Alpha Joe, and Majin Mew! The parts where Shard dies, gets merged with you, Isaac becomes Majin Mew and is beaten by Andrew already happened! And this time, I saw Alpha Joe with a halo over his head killing Andrew as well!" By this time, all of their yelling woke Andrew up. "What are you guys yelling about? I can't sleep over that racket." "You fell out of a tree and stayed asleep, but you can't sleep over our arguing!?" Metallix said, shocked.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Local pub 12:47 PM**

Silver and Inuyasha had just arrived at the pub a few hours ago. Silver had quickly gotten heavily drunk and Inuyasha had gotten into at least 12 fights in the last hour. As Silver sat at his table drinking, an 8 foot tall silver robot with blades protruding from the back of its head walked in. "Targets spotted." It said. The robot walked over to where the band was playing, beheaded the lead singer and said, "I am Silver Sonic v4. Inuyasha and Silver, surrender to the Alpha Joe Empire." Silver thought that it was all part of the act (as did many others), until the robot jumped over to his table and spilled Silver's beer.

"You sick, twisted piece of trash!" Silver yelled as he went super and punched the robot square in the face. "Now, thou shalt taste the steely taste of blood upon thy face, because I said so!" the now glowing hedgehog said to the robot. "Great. Just great. I've gotta remember to punch him for this." Inuyasha thought to himself as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. As he did this, the robot switched to attack form. He grew an extra spike in his forehead, changed his hands to guns, and applied his extra armor.

"Looks like we're in for a helluva fight." Inuyasha said.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short but I haven't exactly got that many ideas at the time. Stay tuned for more of the adventure. Also, I might be publishing the Majin Mew saga soon. I might also be publishing art from both fanfics on my deviant art page (when I get one. ).**


	6. bad news

Hey Guys! Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've gotten behind in my algebra 2 class so I won't be posting for a while.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

-nazo

P.S.

if you think me and the rest of the team should appear later, keep reading.

i get my very own saga and the rest of the team appears later in the broly saga.

that's right.

broly.

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Local Pub, 12:50 PM**

Silver was pissed.

A big spiky silver robot came in and spilled his beer, then had the nerve to transform and try to kill him.

Today was not a good day.

"Silver! Try to destroy it!" Inuyasha yelled. Of course, Silver was way ahead of him. "You want some of this?! *hic*" silver said to the robot. "Drunken kame-hame-HA!" A blast of pure blue energy shot from silver's hands and fried the robot's armor to a crisp. "Now prepare to die!" he raised his hands above his head and prepared to use the masenko attack Zak had taught him, but the robot became surrounded in a blackish-purplish aura. And it was growing.

Silver sonic 4 now stood over 20 stories tall. All of his damage was gone and he now had fangs. 'RROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" the titan bellowed as he released a blast of energy from his mouth. "Nice going dingus! Now what do we do?" Inuyasha yelled at the sheepish hedgehog. "Let's combine our attacks. You use your iron reaver soul stealer while I spin dash." "Right!" As they revved up their attack, however, another group heard the noise.

"What's that?" a young boy asked. "I dunno, but I feel the presence of a metal series robot and…Silver? No, it can't be." A red robot replied. "Why don't we check it out?" a lynx asked them. "Sure!" the others responded.

The double-spin attack succeeded in tearing a wide gash in silver Sonic's chest, but no more. "Damn!" Inuyasha yelled, "that didn't do crap!" Silver began charging up another drunken kame-hame-ha, but before he could fire it, a blast of blue energy shot at it from behind. Andrew, Metallix, and Nicole had arrived, with Andrew having fired a kame-hame-ha wave at the menace.

"Uh, Metallix, I could have walked here myself." Nicole said to Metallix, who was carrying her by the waist into the fray. "Yeah, but you would've taken to long for you to get here." "I guess you've got a point." Metallix then set the mobian reploid down and fired a blast at the monstrous robot from his blaster. The robot fell instantly.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**What was Once Local Pub, 1:01 PM**

"So you're Silver."

Andrew had just begun talking to Silver and Inuyasha and soon touched Silver's forehead to fix their memories. However, since Silver hadn't been altered, only Andrew was blown back by electricity. Nothing happened when he poked Inuyasha.

"So, Metallix," Nicole started, "Umm… Is, is there a bit of Shard left in you?" Metallix was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" "Oh, nothing." Nicole sighed. _'I wish I had the courage to talk to him about this'_ she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Metallix was communicating with Shard, whose conscience lived within him.

_'Hey Shard,' 'Yeah?' 'What's the best way to tell Nicole I like her?' 'Why the sudden interest?' 'Ever since we merged, I've really, really liked Nicole but I'm too nervous to tell her.' 'Well,'_ "Metallix!" Silver interrupted their conversation. "What?" "Andrew decided to have a duel against Inuyasha, and, well, he's critically injured."

"Um… sorry." Inuyasha said. Andrew was lying unconscious with a huge gash in his chest. "Senzu…"he muttered. "We don't have any senzu beans, do we?" Silver asked Nicole. "What-zu beans?" "Never mind." Metallix was going to pick his conversation back up, but he decided against it.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sky Sanctuary 9:50 AM**

Andrew lies in sleep. He is healing from his duel with Inuyasha and dreams of his past. He sees his old family and friends. He sees foes he once faced and trials he once went through. He thinks to himself, _'This is what I lost. Can it all be replaced?'_ While he is pondering, Nicole tends to his wounds. She is thinking as well. She thinks of all the fun times she had with Shard. Before Alpha Joe appeared.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Knothole 12:47 PM**

Nicole and Shard walk through the park. They are waiting to meet Sonic and Sally, as they are going on a double date to Uncle Chuck's Diner. Shard is looking around for Sonic and Sally. He is excited to go on his first double date. Meanwhile, Nicole looks around at the beauty of the city. She's a bit ticked that Shard is too busy to see the world. Suddenly, a red metallic blur dashed up to them. "Metallix! What's up bro?" Shard was clearly excited to see his big brother.

"Hey. I came to tell you that Sonic is running late. Surprising, I know. He and Rock had to go stop one of Eggman's reploids. Probably another Metal Sonic. Those things give us a bad name." Metallix was clearly unhappy about the Metal Sonics. "Well I'm off. See ya!" and he was gone. "Hmm… Not one to talk is he?" Nicole asked Shard. "Hehe… Yeah. I guess so. But remember, he'll be _your_ brother-in-law someday." "Sure." The two reploids then began laughing about this.

**-END FLASHBACK—**

Nicole got a bit teary-eyed as she remembered this. That was the day Alpha Joe attacked. The blue reploid brought the battered and bruised bodies of the heroes to the city and cast them to the ground. As he began his takeover, Shard, Mecha and Metal all rushed at him. He had skillfully dodged all of their attacks and sliced Metal in half, smashed Mecha to bits, and crushed Shard beneath his feet. Soon after, Metallix arrived to see his comrades fallen. He had quickly scooped up Nicole and his brothers' remains and brought them to Isaac's lab. There, Metallix was merged with his brothers, making him stronger, smarter, and faster than ever before.

Andrew opened his eyes. He noticed the bandages on his chest and tore them off, frustrated that Inuyasha had beaten him. He then flew off to let off some steam, too angry to thank Nicole for her help.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sky Sanctuary 10:00 AM**

Inuyasha was smoking a fish over a fire to make a light snack, Silver was spinning a glass of water in the air, and Metallix was honing his cannon skills. Suddenly, the mysterious purple robot that appeared when our hero's quest began appeared. "So we meet again Metallix." He said. "Who are you supposed to be?" "I assume your Silver. I am Alpha Joe prototype purple." "Enough of this! Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha's attack tore through the purple bot and left it destroyed. However, 2 mysterious orbs appeared in the air from the wreckage. The orbs transformed into mobian shapes, then solidified. They were silverish versions of Scourge and Mephiles. On their chests were emblazed the words "Prelate-S" for Scourge and "Prelate M" for Mephiles. "Prelates!" Metallix was clearly worried about these robots.

Meanwhile, Andrew was sitting in a hot spring. He was contemplating his dream and relaxing his tired body. "Curse that demon. Where did he get such power?" He still wasn't quite over the fact that he lost. However, he felt the powers of the prelates'. They suddenly took a great increase and became one. "Fusion?" Andrew hopped out, put on his clothes, and flew off.

Prelates S and M had just used their fusion to fuse into Prelate SM. The combined power of the prelates was incredible. "This is bad. This is really bad." Silver quickly ascended to his super form. Metallix boosted his strength to a higher level, while Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. The prelate turned from silver to a deep, metallic purple. Then, its power surged again and began flashing between purple, gold, black, blue, and silver. The prelate was ready to fight.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't have much to tell this time around. However I did draw a sprite of Andrew and posted it on deviantart. In fact, if you look up "TeamNazo" on deviantart , you will see a lot of our art.**

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sky Sanctuary 10:05 AM**

Prelate-MS charged at Silver, who was in his super form. The dash was so quick, no one saw it coming. Silver got hit square in the jaw and flew back 45 feet. He got back up and began raising his power to the max. His muscle mass began to increase as he ascended past super silver. His strength had been nearly doubled if not tripled.

He rushed at the prelate with full intent to kill. He rammed it full force and it flew into a pillar. Unfazed, it charged up an energy ball and threw it full force at the hedgehog. This had much more effect than Silver's charge and created a large hole in his arm. Silver doubled over in pain and clutched the bleeding arm. _'Man, this is even worse than the time I fought Alpha Joe' _Grimacing, he got up only to see Metallix and Inuyasha joining in the fight. He smiled and began charging a kame-hame-ha.

Elsewhere, Andrew was flying toward the fight at top speed. "This power seems so familiar. Yet, it seems, lifeless. But how?" He was clearly worried about this. He had never felt this level of stress before. He transformed to SSJ2 and flew even faster.

Nicole watched the battle from a distance. She was getting worried. _'They'll be okay. I need to stop worrying' _Green light began to lace her fingers. _'I don't need to use the digi-dome. Right?' _The light began to encase her whole body. Her fur slowly turned blue and her hair became golden. _'Calm yourself! They're okay!' _Her hands started traveling towards the ground. She hadn't even noticed it yet. Just before she touched the ground, a flash of gold appeared in front of her. "Andrew!" She was surprised by his sudden appearance. "Hey Nicole. I like the new look." He then ran to join the fight as Nicole reverted to normal.

Prelate-MS was now having some troubles. Andrew was stronger than all of the others combined. The prelate hopped backwards. Its fur changed to a solid purple and its energy went up by an inconceivable amount. Slowly but surely, the prelate's spines began to grow. They had soon reached the floor. The prelate had ascended to its turbo form. "A 3rd level huh? Big whoop." Andrew's eyes then turned black with red pupils and irises. His power began rising, and he was surrounded by an aura of gold light. Pure, pink energy was being blown away, and the aura turned black. Red lightning covered his body, and his hair grew much longer. Finally, his eyebrows vanished and his muscles slightly increased. "So, how long will you fare against Gray, the impure super saiyan 3?"


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sky Sanctuary 10:15**

The long-haired super saiyan stood not 10 feet away from the long-haired prelate. Suddenly, the prelate spread its arms far apart and began charging energy. 'FINAL' It raised two fingers to its forehead. 'SPECIAL' It made a triangle with its hands. 'TRI' It raised one hand. 'DESTRUCTO' It raised the other hand. 'SPIRIT' It made two fists. 'WOLF FANG' It moved its hand to its side. "BOMB-A-HA-ME-HAAAA' An attack of pure energy blasted towards Gray and hit him dead-on. "Andrew!"

When the smoke cleared, Gray was still standing, but with minor damage to his skin and clothes. "Hehe… Looks like I didn't have to transform." He turned his head. "You all should run. You'll be next." He then ran at Prelate-MS, who ran at Gray, and an explosive battle ensued.

Metallix quickly scooped up Nicole and ran behind one of the zone's pillars. "You stay here. If worse comes to worst, activate the digi-dome." Nicole nodded her head and Metallix went back to where Inuyasha and Silver were waiting for the prelate to be destroyed. "Inuyasha. I have an idea." Silver then used his psychic powers to relay his plan. After getting the plan, the silver-haired heroes stood 6 feet apart and waited.

Gray and the Prelate were locked in an explosive fight to the death. No matter what Prelate-MS did, it couldn't damage Gray. Suddenly, Gray spun around into a black tornado. He stopped and said, "darkened kame-hame-ha!" A black energy beam fired from Gray's hands and obliterated the Prelate. "Now for you." "HA!" A flash of white light covered the area, and two powers became one. Standing in place of Silver and Inuyasha was a Silver-haired human with long hair, a blue karate belt, and an open red vest with gold linings that came down to about his midriff. "What trick is this?" The human smiled and said, "I am Silvuyasha! The ultimate fusion of demon and hedgehog!" He then created a glowing green sword appear in his hand and swung at Gray. "CHAOS WIND SCAR!" A band of green light came from the sword and struck Gray in the chest. Unlike the prelate, this attack actually did damage. "W-what the?"


End file.
